freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
FNaF 2 is definitely a prequel. Scott called it a sequel to throw us off and surprise us; I'm almost certain of this. Now, this is what I think happened, and I've been thinking really hard about this for the past couple days. In fact, this is my first comment on the Wiki. So yeah. There are 3 restaurants: Fredbear's Family Diner (which was renamed to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after Fazbear Entertainment bought it out), Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNaF 2), and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNaF 1) We'll start with what I think happened at Fredbear's. Fredbear's Family Diner was, well.. a diner. They were bought out by Fazbear Entertainment, changed the name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, and changed up the place to include animatronics (the original Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy) and to, in general, be a place for a kid to be a kid. All of this takes place at the Family Diner location, before they had enough money for the larger building and the newer animatronics. Everything went well for, eh, let's say a decade or so. And then things began to go wrong. Let's just say for the sake of this theory, that the Atari-esque minigames are the memories of the animatronics. In the Take Cake minigame where you play as Old!Freddy, Freddy is taking cake to the children. The kids are too busy focusing on Freddy and the cake to notice what's going on outside, and there are no adults around to pay mind to the kid outside either. But Freddy sees the kid out there. He can't do anything because he's programmed to take cake and isn't allowed to leave the building, but he sees it. In fact, he begins to malfunction because he wants to help the child, which is why you slow down and eventually stop in the minigame. In addition to the cake, he's also programmed to keep the kids safe, which is why there's no adults in the room; Freddy's supposed to have it covered. So his programming becomes conflicted (Do I deliver cake or help the child? I can't go outside but I'm supposed to protect the children. I also need to deliver cake. I don't know what to do.) and he locks up. He's a robot; all of these things are equally important to him. The child outside is killed by the purple man, wth no witnesses aside from Freddy, who's still malfunctioning and can't testify anyway, and then you get a puppet jumpscare for some reason and it's over. I'm not going to assume anythng about the puppet. I think the Foxy minigame/memory also takes place at the original location (Fredbear's renamed Fazbear's). He's programmed to run out and greet the kids. Now, I'm not too sure why there's one sad child there (maybe he doesn't like pirates?) but after the first two times you run out, there's the purple man again and 5 dead children. We can assume the purple man is responsible for this, because once again, no other adults are around to witness what happened. It was only Foxy, who was busy preparing for his entrance. We can assume he had similar programming to Freddy in the cake minigame; protect the children. So it must've been jarring to run out and find a bunch of dead kids. It may have even been jarring enough to corrupt his programming, thus making him as "twitchy" as he is; he's stuck between "Protect children" and "Greet children as normal." Which is why you get the Foxy jumpscare at the end; it's his backstory as to why he is how he is. I'm not sure what's happening where you control the puppet, somebody else can try and form a theory on that. All of the above information is what I think takes place at the original Fredbear's/Fazbear's location. 6 kids died total at this place, because of the purple man. Because of the murders at Fredbear's/Fazbear's, the place closes down for a while, and the old animatronics and building are left to rot, thus the smell the old animtronics have that Phone Guy mentions on Night 2. Fazbear Entertainment used the money they got from when the establishment was doing well (prior to the murders) to build a new location and purchase the upgraded animatronics, with included facial reconition systems and a tie in to the criminal database, to prevent something like the murders happening again. This is why Phone Guy on Night 1 of FNaF 2 welcomes you to the "New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" and tells you to "forget anything you may have heard about the old location." The murders at the Fredbear location is why people also have a negative impression of the company. Fazbear Entertainment, however, has taken measures to try and win back some of their trust, what with the new animatronics being as advanced as they are. It's a good move on their part. So the restaurant in FNaF 2 is the first restaurant that wasn't called something else before. It's brand new. The first location still exists, it's just vacant now. The old animatronics were salvaged, were going to be fixed up and fitted with the updated technology, and then they changed their minds and chose to use them for parts instead. It took a good few years to put all of this together, but now Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is open once more after being closed for for a few years, at a better location, with better everything. All of the animatronics are acting up at this point because they legitimately think that you are an endoskeleton without a costume, like the Phone Guy says. That's it. You know, until shit starts going wrong again. Remember, this second restaurant has only been open for a few weeks, and the animatronics are programmed to keep the kids safe. For this next bit, I want you to remember that the guard who had Jeremy's position before Jeremy was hired, was moved to the day shift by request. This becomes important later in my theory. Night 1 is when the first two children mentioned in the newspaper clippings from FNaF 1 go missing. The day prior to Night 2 is when rumors start cropping up, which is why on Night 3, Phone Guy reassures you that it's just speculation and whatnot. During the day of Night 4 is when the other three children go missing, which is why there's an investigation. So now there are now 5 kids missing in connection to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, just as the clippings in FNaF 1 said. The new animatronics begin acting up, especially toward the staff, because they know it's the daytime guard who kidnapped them, and their programming demands they protect the kids. They view adults as threats now, thus the staring. I believe at this point, the children's bodies were being stored inside the old animatronics in the parts/service room, where nobody would look. At some point, before Night 4 began, after the Day Guard was off his shift, he moved the bodies to a place where they were never found. The old animatronics knew this. This is also why the old animatronics start becoming more aggressive; a guard did this to the kids, and guess what Jeremy is? A guard. They don't know the difference between guards, they just know that guards are bad, and that's what you are. They are protecting the kids. The day of Night 5 is when they realize what the day guard has done; this is why the building is on lockdown, this is why nobody is allowed to leave "espcially any former employees" and this is why the day shift suddenly became available. He was arrested and charged, as the clippings said. You find this out when you start your shift. I feel like, besides those two minigames I explained above, the rest of the Freddy minigames might be "nightmares". At no point does it make sense for the pizzaria to be full of blood and bodies. This also might explain why the purple man, when he appears in Freddy's "nightmares" is distorted the way he is; Freddy is afraid of him due to witnessing the murder of the child in the Take Cake minigame, so he views him as twisted and awful. These may also be Freddy more or less "predicting" that it's going to happen again in the FNaF 2 location; the twisted purple man in these "nightmares" is wearing what looks like may be a badge, like a guard would wear. He associates the daytime guard with the purple man because hey, guess what, the guy killed a kid, likely in front of him, and then stuffed the body inside of him. All of the animatronics have witnessed the day guard murder the kids, and Freddy sees him as the purple man because he saw for himself what the purple man did, and now he's seeing it again in the form of the day guard. I'm not sure what's going on with the puppet; I'm sure this will be cleared up in the potential FNaF 3 that might happen. I don't know enough to speculate. Night 6: The place is closed down because now all of the animatronics are freaking out, and they discovered that the Golden Freddy costume is what was used to kidnap the kids. I think that, not only was Golden Freddy used to lure the kids in, but he was also used as a place to store a dead child when all was done and over with as well. This is why he's slightly more haunted than the others; he was used to kidnap, and he had a dead body in him, too. All the bad things happened to this suit. One way or another, whether it's the puppet's doing or not, the souls of the dead kids have bonded with the old animatronics and the Golden Freddy suit. As it's said in the newspaper clipping after you beat Night 6, the new animatronics are scrapped due to the malfunction. The old ones are not because they aren't seen during the day; nobody would know what's going on with them. Fazbear Entertainment is broke now, because they had just opened up that new location. So, they go back to the old location which they still own, Fredbear's, which is why it's so gross looking in there. That building had been rotting for years. They refurbish the old animatronics, because it's all they can afford, and these now-haunted robots are out for the blood of any guard they come across. This is why FNaF 1 is what it is. FNaF 1 is the end of the story for these animatronic characters. FNaF 2 is the middle. I also think Jeremy was the recipient for the Bite of '87. He was told to wear his uniform, and stay close to the animatronics. The animatronics tie Guards with Bad, maybe because the old and new animatronics communicate somehow. So he got bit by someone. I don't think it matters who, just one of the new ones did it. Probably the Mangle. They were already being scrapped before this happened, but they couldn't do it before that one last birthday. After this, they closed for a few years again so they could scrabble around and put together what they could at the original Fredbear location. Phone Guy did take the night shift himself like he said he would, and Phone Guy died on the 4th night of his final week, after working it for several years. Those old characters DID sing the same songs for 20 years, the few weeks where the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was open barely count as a break. And that's what I think is happening/happened. We'll find out later.